Emil Kresnik
|name = Emil Kresnik |kanji = エミルクルスニク |romanji = Kurusuniku Emiru |alias = |race = Human (Dränera) |birthdate = June 25 |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 168 lbs |eyes = Red |hair = Silver |affiliation = Club Oz |occupation = Mage |team = Club Oz |partner = Club Oz Members |status = Alive |relatives = Lilith Orochi ("Mother") Kotori Yatogami ("Sister") |magic = Imperial Order |weapons = Tyrfing Dränera Teeth}}Emil Kresnik '(エミルクルスニク, "''Kurusuniku Emiru") is the de-facto leader of Club Oz. Thanks to Lilith Orochi's "pregnancy" both he and Kotori Yatogami were birthed as Dränera in order to act as one of her "Knights", but Emil broke free from her control in order to venture out on his own. Being birthed to a member of the Dränera, Emil represents one of the many vices of the world, in his case being Superbia or rather Pride which is reflected in his Magic Imperial Order. Appearance Personality Emil is generally seen as a carefree and cheerful individual. When talking to any of his female companions, he tends to inadvertently do something perverted, resulting him being brutalized quite often. In times of need, however, Emil is able to become a very dependable person as he does not want anyone close to him to die. His dedication to his friends and his level of perversion is only matched by his unwavering bravery in the face of danger, even acting as a rallying point for his allies. Emil is calm under pressure, even when his abilities are stolen, sealed, or he is otherwise rendered helpless in a particularly dangerous situation around an enemy, he has never once lost his nerve. Emil is rarely serious, acting as a comic relief for the members of Club Oz, always ready to cheer them up at heavy-hearted moments. Quite the ladies' man, he charms every woman he sees, who in turn tend to repay him in various favors. He is quite handsome, and approaches most situations hoping to meet or impress any pretty girls nearby. He takes almost every opportunity to hit on his female companions, much to their annoyance, especially with the nicknames he gives them. Despite all this, Emil is actually quite perceptive, and can be surprisingly sensitive at times. He tensd to bottle up any worries or insecurities that he might be feeling and tends to mask them with a cheery personality so that he does not have to deal with others asking him if something is wrong. Emil is often tortured by the consequences of hoarding such feelings, in that he suffers alone and ultimately ends up causing those around him to feel guilt for not noticing that something was bothering him sooner. History Synopsis Equipment * '''Tyrfing: Tyrfing is a Dark Magic Sword that is said to have been forged in the flames of Purgatory, obviously making it one of the Seven Weapons of the Purgatory. It is a longsword with a jet-black tempered blade with jagged edges that possesses a rounded guard . Tyrfing is a blade that will never rust and possesses the capability to cut through stone and iron as easily as it can cut through cloth. Like all of the Seven Weapons, Tyrfing possesses a personality of her own, often making sarcastic remarks and using flirtatious suggestions in order to get her way. As she was forged in the magical fires of Purgatory, she was imbued with Magic that allows her, along with the other six weapons, to be to manifest in a human body, that of a petite girl. This form is idel when outside of combat as Tyrfing is able to fight just as well outside of her sword form, often surprising opponents who are unaware of her nature. Tyrfing also serves as the analyst of Magic for Emil when he faces off against an opponent, allowing him to focus on the battle instead. Once Tyrfing has analyzed a Magic, she is capable of replicating the Magic quite easily; adding a new weapon for Emil's usage in the process. * Dränera Teeth: As a member of the Dränera race, Emil has incredibly powerful fangs in his arsenal as well. These fangs are very potent weapons as they are capable of rending flesh from bone allowing surprise attacks to opponents that are unaware to hs racial status and lower their guards. Once pierced with Emil's fangs the target experiences an intense sensation of euphoria that results in a period of paralysis. Magic and Abilities ]]Immense Magical Energy: As a member of the Dränera, Emil is able to store more than the average amount of Eternano within his body. This allows him to tap into an incredible amount of Magical Energy when he is in the midst of battle. In doing so, Emil is able to increase the potency and strength of his Spells to inflict more damage onto his opponents. When releasing the full extent of his potential, a feat rarey seen given his personality, Emil's Magical Aura appears as a storm of golden colored electricity that explode from within his body, setting the surrounding area aflame. The force from this release is enough to send shockwaves throughout the immediate vicinity, causing the ground to tremble and distort the air around him. *'Magical Knowledge Absorption': Enhanced Endurance: Over the years, in order to keep his body in-tune with his mind so that he may keep control over his mind from the demon within, Emil has developed an enhanced level of endurance from the norm. Building up his body from putting himself in dangerous situations, Emil is able to withstand powerful strikes and even survive normally frightening natural phenomena such as hail storms and typhoons. Even sword blows are an attack Emil has shown himself to be capable of surviving, although with heavy bleeding and often leading to him finding himself unconscious. Since Emil often has to drain Magical Energy from defeated opponents and other Magical Creatures in order to sustain his body, he is able to replenish his strength which often leeds to the healing of his wound as well in the process. Keen Senses: Enhanced Strength: Emil is a melee brawler with no set style. This means that he instead relies on sheer brute strength to tear opponents apart. Using his bare hands he is usually able to tear an opponent asunder and where his hand cannot break though, utilizing his Dränera Teeth, Emil is able to break through practically any armor except when the armor is thick enough for the fangs not to penetrate completely. An example of Emil's strength was when he able to punch through Raven Kojou's Grasp of Eden armor, rendering her unconscious in the process. Enhanced Speed: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Much like his combat style, Emil has an unrefined sword style as he tends to swing more wildly than most other swordsmen and is a lot more brutal with his attacks in comparison. Emil is able to be more of an airborne fighter using attacks that allow him to take to the sky and eventually chain his sword blows into a chained strike in order to maximize the potential damage output caused by Tyrfing. This allows him to fight flying enemies more easily, as well as dragging ground enemies into the air where they will be helpless and unable to counterattack. Combat Expert: Emil is able to recognize and counter the attack of others before they have even begun. For instance, he was able to stop one of Mimori Himeragi's powerful kicks by simply striking downward on her hip joint before she even realized what was happening, breifly paralyzing her in the process. Karna believes that Emil's reaction speed is superior to most as he is able to seemingly strike and prevent an opponent's actions moments before they were to even give off any sort of indication of provocation. Emil also seems highly capable of analyzing his opponents and their strengths, as he is able to recognize when an opponent is trying to hold back, simply by noticing the tenseness in their body's posture. Sword Magic: Spells * ]][[Arc Ray|'Arc Ray']]: A secret Sword Magic spell that is only usable by those who have accepted their weapon as a part of their very soul. It charges their weapon with an abundance of Magical Energy until it elongates into somethng similar to that of a whip, with no known limit as to how far it can stretch. The new weapon now possesses the same Magical qualtities as the user's original weapon, if it had any, and crackles with sparks of what seems to be electricity. Arc Ray is very powerful as it is famed to be capable of slaying Demons. While the claim may not be true, this spell is still capable of dispelling darkness in any of its forms, including Dark-Based Magics or even the various forms of Dark Magic utilized by Dark Mages. Due to the spells innate properties, it can even strike multiple targets in quick succession, reaching across an entire battlefield if the user's willpower allows it. * L'Ciel Cocytus (嘆きの川に空, Nageki no Kawa Ni Sora, "The Sky Flowing Into the River of Wailing"): Flowing a large amount of Eternano into the blade, or even into their hands clasped together, the user is able to create a large blade of energy whose shape depends on the focus used. Due to the large amount of energy stored that is built up, the blade crackles and lets loose sparks, much like a lightning storm. The noise created from this spell has been likened to that of a thousand bats screeching through the night. Once the blade has finished forming, the user brings it overhead with a large and powerful swing, throwing their whole body into to it as to add momentum. The power of the swing coupled with the built up energy, allows this spell to cleave through most non-magical objects and cause incredible damage to those caught in its path. *[[Heaven-Shaking Slash|'Heather-Shaking Slash']]: The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; its a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. ]]Guns Magic: Utilizing Tyrfing in order to analyze Reina Glory's Guns Magic, Emil is able to produce a variety of firearms for usage in battle by molding and condensing Eternano from the atmosphere. The most common firearm for Emil to produce is a single-barrelled shotgun that he can utilize with a single free hand. This magic is Emil's preferred method to properly direct the dispelling properties of Imperial Order when engaged in combat so the wind that is normally produced by his Magic is not running haywire and stripping everyone around him as well. Spells * Meteo Punisher (メテオおしおき, "Meteo Oshioki"): Imperial Order Imperial Order (帝命, "Teimei"): The demon inside of Emil is one representing the many facets of the sin Pride. As Emil's body plays host to a demon since his birth, it grants him access to a Black Art representing the sin and in this case it is a Magic to dominate and "rule", much like a prideful king. Imperial Order's primary ability is the dispelling of other Magic, even being capable of cancelling Nullifying Magic such as Wave and Reflector, although Emil must have physical contact with the user of the latter in orrder to dispel the Magic. In the case of Imperial Order it is released in a what seems like a gust of Wind Magic that often results in the unfortunate victim to end up being stripped of all their clothing and thus earning it the nickname "Stripping Magic", similar in nature to the Magic used by the Jade Dragon. This magic is capable of easily dispersing powerful Magic such as Weather Magic utilized by Ryuga. Emil, thanks to his possession of the Dark Magic Sword, '''Tyrfing '''in combination with this Black Art is also awarded a powerful ability which is to study an opponent's Magic in the midst of battle. Once he knows of how it works and has had a chance to analyse it, he can replicate the Magic with his own twist, much like a King who utilizes the resources of a conquered kingdom, although he is not able to replicate the spells. The first two known Magic taken was Seraphim Tatsumi's Blade of the Hero and Reina Glory's Guns Magic, allowing Emil to form both swords and projectile weaponry from Eternano, which he uses in order to direct the dispelliing abilities of Imperial Order rather than using the Magic on every random target within his vicinity. Using this directed version of his magic he defeated a fellow Demon, absorbing part of their essence within Tyrfing. Imperial Order is not without its drawbacks; as such the stronger the opposing magic that Emil is trying to dispel, the more energy will be taxed from his own reserves, making it a potentially disasterous Magic to utilize against a powerful opponent. Category:Dränera Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Sword User Category:Characters Category:Club Oz Category:Black Arts User